Art of Fantasy
by Mouikairo
Summary: A Collection for FanMade Vocaloids. The front stories sucks. Current Story;; 'What the hell is THIS.' The place is a total mess. FanMades;; Kagene Rei, Rui, Honne Iu and Kizaito
1. Seperated but Together

_They're failures_

_They're useless to us_

_We have no use for them_

_What are we going to do to them?_

_Easy_

'_Delete them'_

"_No! Please, you can't do this!"  
_

_Then tell us what to do then_

"_I-I'll prove to you that we can sing…"_

"_Lin…it's no use."_

"_No Ren, there's hope."_

We were failures. Why you ask? It was simple. We couldn't 'produce' a prefect voice. Or so what the creators said to us, we were 'Useless'. My name? That's not necessary but if you wish to know, the name's Ren; Haine Ren.

Life has been boring ever since I reawaken from that temporarily shut down mood. I have no idea where is my sister is. Lin…if you hadn't tried to prove to those idiots that you can sing, we would have been deleted together; and I rather have that to happen.

_Those people were pointing at us, mumbling that we must be deleted; or rather shouting out loud so we could hear. I wonder what are we to them, toys? We can talk, we can sing, we can move, we can walk and we are __**ALIVE. **__But these people didn't care, they want to trash us. They only care about money. _

_Money, is that the most important thing? So they can sell us and be use to the masters and they can get money every month? This is no fun at all. But I don't care. All I want is to be with Lin, she's the most important person in my life. If we are going to get deleted together, so be it. I rather die with Lin around. But no, she didn't want to die…not even together. We already have a cracked sound in us, and they can't do any more. What's the point? Don't prove to them._

"_Lin…it's no use." I said that coldly to her, but I didn't mean it. We can't be fixed anymore, so just give up…why can't you accept the fact? "No Ren…there's hope." Hope…how's that useless thing going to help us? Making the worst? Actually…it just did. _

"_Dokei no kare ga wo ma---" Crack! Lin!? Her earphones cracked, and turned into tiny piece. Her giant grey bow fell from her earphones as well. She was falling down, her eyes widen for a while then slowly closed up her eye lids and soon, she finally fell on the floor; lifeless. _

"_L-Lin!?" I cried, and ran towards to her body. She wasn't breathing, could this mean that…no…it can't be…a breakdown!? "Lin…Lin…Lin…" I shook her body, hoping that this was just a joke. She would wake up and then laugh at me and let me go with a relieve._

_But no, it was real alright. She lay there cold, without a single movement appear. I clench my fist, and then turn towards to those idiots, those murderers. "Oh look, she broke down." One of them spoke, and then the others continue mumbling to each other. Ren remembered few of those words that added oil in his anger. _

"_Good thing, we don't need to waste our time deleting."_

"_How about the other one?"_

"_I bet he'll breakdown along with that failure."_

"_Ha ha, I know. That'll be really funny!"_

"_I know, I can laugh through everything how that girl failure breakdown~!" _

_Are these people human!? They can still laugh after all that!? I can't believe it…I can't stand it anymore, those words are hurting… "SHUT UP!" I screamed at them, and there was a silence between these people. "What you want?" A male voice asked coldly, and now I'm going to give them one heck of a show._

"_You think I'll breakdown? You think Lin's a failure? You think you can laugh through after all that? Well let me tell you this…" my tears rolled down to my cheeks and it was hard to talk with all that sobbing, but what does it matter? I'm alone, and what's the point of me alive!? She's gone! Gone I'm telling you! Gone…gone… "I'll breakdown now! T-Then you can laugh through all of that!" _

"_kimi was oujo, boku wa meshitsukai_

_Unmei wakatsu aware na futago_

_Kimi wo mamoru sono tame naraba_

_Boku wa aku ni da---"Oh joy…Finally…I'm going now…I finally stopped…So I can be by your side now, Lin. This must be the saddest day of my life…Though nothing cracked or so, but it was good. His body landed in front of Lin, and I saw her face. I smiled at her while my tears still rolled down, I'm coming to you. My eyes are closing up…"Lin…"_

Urgh, these Vocaloids are annoying…all day long they just mumble their boring things, doing something stupid or get attack by a stupid Vocaloid who holds an axe. I can't believe it was only a shut down mode, I rather die. Stupid, stupid, stupid…damn, I'm so annoyed I want die dammit! I rather be with Lin!

Lin…I miss her. I miss her so much. Why can't we get deleted together, why must you insisted on singing to prove to those people, why must you sing till your life ended, why must you hope? I…I want to sing with you again, my voice alone is not enough. I want your voice to blend with mine. Not even those replacements of us will do any help.

Is you I want Lin…please…come back…I need you…

------

**Another POV**

W-Where am I? W-Why am I here? This place…where am I? W-Why do I feel different…? This hands…these pants…they're not mine at all…Ren, where are you? I'm scared…wait…my looks…I-I-I'm a boy!? N-No, it can't be…! I'm not dreaming am I? How can…was my memory chip put into another body? What is going on!?

…Eh? What do you mean by Mikuo? I-Is this…the name of the original user of this body? I'm not Mikuo…! M-My name is…Haine Lin…

------

**Ren's POV**

Ah great, more boredom. Well, at least that Rei gave me something to look at; I'm not all that bored now. But still…I miss Lin. I could never forget her now can I? Well, time to leave, and stare at the eggplant patch again.

I walked away from the annoying group of people, as usual the grey hair guy sat on the black hair axe girl; but still not interesting at all. Oh Lin…where were you…I could…really need your love now. I quickly ran to a bathroom, why can't my tears stop crying…? Urgh, I feel sick…I think I'm going back to my room, maybe that's better.

I continued walking from the hallway till I pass by a room and saw a boy about older than him a few years with his green hair and ocean blue eyes peaking at me by the door. Oh that, If I remember correctly, his name is Hatsune Mikuo.

What is he…stalking me? But he doesn't look like it. His eyes…something about it feels familiar…Forget it. I'm SO out of here. I continued to walk along the hallway, and I suddenly felt that someone grabbed my arms. I only started not long ago and someone grab me!? Who the hell is…oh, that boy.

"R-Ren…?" His voice appears to be a sad tone… "I-I'm sorry…" Sorry? Sorry for what? "Just…g-go away…" I want to be left alone, I don't need comfort. "B-But R-Ren…I love you…" Love…what the hell… is he gay…? The only person who can love me, is Lin. "You're not my sister…how can you love me?" It's true; the only person I love is Lin, and only Lin.

He started to weep, that was…unusual…normally he's kind of happy. "W-Why won't you believe t-that I am…?" I didn't want to hear it, no. There were rumors…rumors that Lin's memory chip is in Mikuo, but it can't be possible…she's gone…and… "She's d-dead... Nothing l-left…s-she can't be here..."

W-Why does it hurts so much…he…he's just a guy, a girly one…but why… "…D-Do you remember…how you'd get s-so angry at them, s-sometimes, for not thinking w-we were good enough... B-But I'd h-hold you a-and tell you I-it was all going to be okay... t-that I'd practice m-more and sing b-better and t-they'd like us. B-But..." No more, I'm sure of it. I'm very sure of it, b-but it can't be true…no…it can't be…

"I... I remember... H-How can I forget...?" M-My tears…my tears kept on rolling down harder…why…this isn't right…He kept on talking…like Lin, and those memories…they were when those murderers…h-how can I forget…those precious memories…I d-don't hear anymore…no more please…s-shut up…I don't w-want to h-hear…it h-hurts…So…I clamps my hands over the ears, and talked to myself…

"H-How can I forget…I…I-I miss you so much…L-Lin…" My tears continued to roll down, harder. You're not Lin…Lin is gone…Lin is not here…Lin…Lin…Li—"I-I miss you t-too, Ren... I... I-I didn't want to leave you... B-But I couldn't l-let them kill you... I-I'd rather die f-for both of us I-instead of letting t-them destroy you..." Lin…? You w-want to die…f-for me…? I…I… "L-Lin?"

------

**Lin's POV**

_My voice cracked…why…a-all I w-want to do…is t-to save my b-brother…H-He's all I have…I-I know he always p-protected m-me…but I want to p-protect him a-as well…S-So…I sacrifice m-my voice…s-so that…R-Ren…c-can live…R-Ren…I…I love you…_

T-This memory seems to flow me in every time…everyday…ever since I awoke to from M-Mikuo-san's body…I-I couldn't stop t-thinking of Ren…and I-I finally met him…b-but…he w-wouldn't b-believe t-that I-I'm Lin…And f-finally…he b-believed me…Oh R-Ren… "L-Lin?" E-Even though his voice was still c-covered from t-that s-sobbing…b-but now…at least h-he…b-believes me…H-His eyes w-were widen in s-shock…but I k-know…that he f-finally understand…

"R-Ren…!" I ran towards to him and hugged him tightly…I-It's been s-such a l-long time…since I h-hugged R-Ren…I-I miss him…R-Ren…

------

**Ren's POV**

I got a sudden hug from my long lost sister…Lin…is that really you…? I…I…I…can't believe it…it really is you…I hugged back tightly, and my tears still rolled down and so was Lin. We'll never be separated again…We'll be together…Forever…okay?

------

**Normal POV**

Today is a normal sunny afternoon, where all the Vocaloids are in a peaceful mood. Some are just getting some fun; some might be having a gloomy mood, but today is the only day that everyone is happy, including the Haine twins.

They were at the eggplant patch, but despites the place full of eggplant they didn't mind at all. Ren and Lin had fallen asleep beside each other. Ren on one side and Lin the other side leaning on him. How peaceful the twins are, you could just say 'Aw~" when you see them.

They were together again, forever and ever.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this fanmade Vocaloids fanfic, hopefully I can write more. This story is about the Haine twins, Ren and Lin. In the original wiki there is only Haine Ren but Lin soon appeared. Note that this story takes place in the Vocaloid RolePlay Deviantart (Vocaloidrp-da) and it's not 100 percent accurate. I made some stuffs up but there are also real things that actually appeared in the rp. Oh yeah, the girl with the axe is an OC Vocaloid in DA; Wakana Ayane, while the one who's sitting on Ayane is a Rainbow Vocaloid, Alpha. **

…**I suck at this ending. No beta, so if there's any grammar errors please tell me. **


	2. Saihate

"_Taito!!" A young lady with long scarlet red hair and eyes, who wore red and white tennis like clothes called out for her lover, apparently this 'Taito' she shouted. His wore a unbutton long dark purple coat with bandages all over his chest , a long Vandyke brown pants, his dark purple hair revealing his bandaged eye-patch. However was in the hands of the young lady, covered in blood; and left his body in her hand without a word._

_She felt his cold body, "Taito?" She asked, but no reply came. "Hey Taito…stop joking around…" She shook his body, hoping he would wake up and show that he's okay; but nothing happen. She didn't want to believe it, it must be a joke; yes, a joke. "This isn't happening…"_

_Her tears rolled down from her eyes to her cheek, this was real._

"_It can't be…"_

"_TAITO!!"_

---

"Hey Kiku, get some rest, we have a funeral tomorrow remember?" Her brother, Kikuo, asked his older sister; Kiku. She looks at her brother with her gloomy eyes, and then looked away.

"…I don't want to go."

"Pay your last respect to him will you?"

"I told you, I don't want to go."

"Please?"

"…"

"Suit yourself."

Kikuo knew that Kiku didn't want to go, because she still didn't accept the fact that her lover; Taito is gone. She had loved Taito since young and promised herself that she'll be the only one to marry Taito. However, now that it happen, it will be different…what will happen?

It was already 11. 45p.m., Kikuo had to carried his sister to bed because she had a broken bone on the leg and couldn't walk. As soon he landed her on her bed, he was ready to leave and get some sleep as well.

"Have a good sleep now, Kiku."

He switched the light off and closed the door, leaving his sister in the dark alone.

If she hadn't went to the battle, if she had just rejected the dare; then Taito would be still here with her. He would call her before he slept, telling her that don't go wild tomorrow. But no call came, but she was waiting for it. She stared at the ceiling for a long time, until she drifted herself into sleep in tears.

"_We meet again, Kiku"_

She wasn't in her pajamas anymore; instead she wore a black and white version of her tennis like clothes. She was able to walk, her leg wasn't broken. She wasn't in the dark alone; instead she was in the dark, with Taito.

"Taito!"

Kiku ran towards to Taito and hugged him; she smiled happily under his arms. "I thought you were gone, why didn't you response to me few days ago?!"

"Because Kiku, I'm going to go soon."

"Where?"

"Far away, and I will never come back…"

"But you must come back!"

"I can't, I no longer exist in that world…"

"I want you to stay!"

"Kiku…"

"Please!"

She didn't want him to go; she was lonely these few days. What could she do after he left? She only survived this far because Taito was there. If he were to go, what's the point of her being here? She never realizes in front of her and behind him was a giant gate, it waited for Taito to come.

"I have to go now, Kiku." Taito let her go and turn back towards the door. But he felt a grip, a grip from Kiku.

"Don't go!"

"I have to go."

"What's the point of me living if you're gone?! All I want is to be with you!"

"I don't have a choice."

"Stay! Pleas--"

Kiku was broke off when Taito kissed her, on the lips. She felt a sweet feeling for a few seconds and then he let her go. He looked at her sweetly and said, "Don't be sad, it'll be a while before we will meet again."

"A while…How long?"

"Just a while, before we meet again, can you promise me something?"

"I'll do anything for you."

Taito patted her head and smiled,

"Continue living, and then one day we'll meet again in this gate."

"Promise we'll meet again?"

"Promise."

"Pinky swear?"

Kiku let her pinky towards Taito, hoping he'll do it. Usually he never pinky swear her, but this time he did.

"Pinky swear."

Taito let her go and walked towards the giant gate and then everything when blank.

------

"Huh?" Kiku finally woke up, was all that a dream? It felt so real…she felt her pinky warm. Then, it wasn't a dream? Kiku stare at herself for a moment when her brother called out, "Hey Kiku, I'm going to Taito-san's funeral!"

She quickly called him back, "I'm coming too!"

"Okay…wait, what?!"

Kikuo must be dreaming, yesterday she was all gloomy and not wanting it. But today, she wants to go? This must be a dream, why? He didn't have a choice, but he was a proud of her. Finally, she wanted to pay her last respect to Taito. He helped her changed, not that she minded but she didn't have a choice.

It took them a while to get to the funeral, most of Taito's relatives and friends are there. There were Kaito, Akaito, Taiko, Miku, Mikuo, Rin, Len, Luka, Gakupo, the Hagene family and some other friends Kiku didn't know. Kiku was in the centre of everyone, with the permission from Taito's sister herself of course.

She suddenly had a vision, a vision of Taito walking towards the giant gate with a smile. When she saw him, she smiled as well. Even thought Taito was gone, she will continue to live. It was Taito's wish and hers as well. _'Thanks to you…I have to courage to say…"_

"Sayonara, Taito."


	3. What is this he doesn't know

**Wait, what the heck is this I don't even -. o 3 o ;; Exams pressure lolwut besides I miss Rei. :c In an RP I saw that Rei and the others Vocaloids created by Hanepochi knew each other, so I decided to base off that. I'm going to get out of here, kthxbai.**

"What the hell is THIS?"

Rei dropped the shopping bag on the floor. The place is a total mess! Foods are splattered every single corner, paper sheets on the ground and the items flipped upside down or not at its original place. It's like a tornado invaded the place. Kizaito peeked out from the door of a bedroom, with his flirty smiles all over his face. "Ah Rei-chan, welcome back~"

"Don't welcome back me, what the hell happen to the apartment?" Rei was ready to strangle his apartment buddy when Rui and Iu peeked out from the same door as Kizaito. Rui, what, why was she with Kizaito?

"Brother, welcome home!" Rui called out, smiling. God he just can't resist that smile. He felt himself sweating. "R-Rui…what's going on?" Iu pushed her glasses up and gave a small sparkle, "There was a very interesting fight going on." The male shadowloid couldn't believe what he heard. Fight? "Who the heck want to fight here anyway…?" Rei felt more sweat coming around him.

Kizaito punches his fist on the sky, "I know! It was very beautiful; such pretty fights that we seen in the old days, delicate and…" "I don't want to know how it went; I want to know who is responsible for DESTROYING the apartment." Rei cleared his voice, making things clear. Seriously, without him he doesn't even know how they'll live.

Rui smiled, "The one who fought with Taito-nii and protected us was…"

"MEEEE~"

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU RIGHT NOW."

Kizaito can't die, right?


End file.
